The Internet currently allows for the free exchange of ideas and information in a manner that was unimaginable only a couple of decades ago. One such use for the Internet is as a communication medium, whether it is via one-on-one exchanges or multi-party exchanges. For example, two individuals may exchange private emails with each other. Alternatively, multiple people may participate on a public website in which they may post entries that are published for multiple people to read. Examples of such websites may include but are not limited to product/service review sites and topical blogs.
One such use of the Internet is to allow people to video conference with each other. As video conferencing adds a video component to a communication session, such communication sessions tend to be more enjoyable for the participants. Unfortunately, video conferences typically only allow for a limited number of participants, often resulting in the exclusion of many who would have liked to participate. Accordingly, some videoconferences may be broadcast to a larger audience; and recordings of such broadcasts may be made available for subsequent review. However, such broadcast recordings may be devoid of the data events that were available to the broadcast audience during the original broadcast.